


unforgettable

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s not the first time Shige has woken up in this particular bed, but it’s the first time all of his clothes are on the floor.





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not the first time Shige has woken up in this particular bed, but it’s the first time all of his clothes are on the floor.

“Fuck,” he grumbles, his deep morning voice making his head hurt even more.

“Yes, we did,” says the man next to him, and now Shige’s wide awake. “Now shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.”

Shige blinks, considers his life up until this point as a respectable human being – one who does _not_ have one night stands, especially with traitors – and wonders if it’s worth the pounding headache and the walk of shame to grab his clothes and storm out of Nishikido Ryo’s apartment with his last shred of dignity.

Ryo’s best quality is that he sleeps like the dead. It comes from years of living off of cat naps between work obligations, but Shige can’t really give a shit about that anymore. He’s still butt hurt about Ryo choosing Eito over NEWS, and the only saving grace about this whole relapse in his drunken judgment is that now it’s Ryo’s butt that hurts. He doesn’t stir as Shige carefully gets dressed, not to avoid waking Ryo but to avoid further irritating his hangover (which is already displeased that he’s _moving_ ), and Shige walks out the door without looking back.

“Forget about it,” Ryo says on his voicemail later. “I don’t remember it anyway.”

_Already forgotten_ , Shige texts back.

Shige’s a liar.

*

“You’re being really rude to the gyoza, you know,” Massu tells him over dinner. “It did its best to be tasty for you, and you’re just ignoring it as you angst over whatever is more important.”

Shige can’t tell if he’s being serious or not – with gyoza, anything is possible. “I’m sorry,” he says to his dinner. “I’ll be sure to appreciate you more.”

Humming in satisfaction, Massu returns to his plate like he’s making up for the few seconds he’d been away from it while reprimanding Shige, and Shige thinks that this is the food equivalent of intimacy. He feels like he’s invading on a private moment and turns back to his own meal, the pair of them eating in comfortable silence while Shige’s mind races with the one thing he _doesn’t_ want to think about.

Sometimes he thinks he and Massu are such good friends because Massu doesn’t ask him about his personal business. Both Tegoshi and Koyama do, all the time, and Tegoshi presumes to know what’s going on in his head while Koyama turns into an overly optimistic cheerleader. If Shige were going to talk to anyone about what happened between him and Ryo, it would definitely be Massu, because Tegoshi would psychoanalyze him and Koyama would probably start planning their wedding.

It’s not that Massu doesn’t care, he just feels that it’s none of his business. As he should, Shige thinks pointedly, despite the nag in his head that won’t go away. Maybe he _should_ talk to Massu about it – as humiliating as it will be, getting it off his chest could make it go away. And since Massu’s so preoccupied with his rolled-up dough lovers, he shouldn’t be too traumatized.

“I had sex with Ryo the other day,” Shige blurts out, trying to sound casual.

Massu pauses mid-chew. “Why?”

That’s a good question. “I don’t know,” Shige admits honestly. “The last thing I remember, we were drinking. He’d called me out to, you know, make things right between us.”

“Well, that’s one way to go about it,” Massu scoffs. “Have you talked to him since?”

“He called me and told me to forget about it,” Shige answers with a sigh. “I want to, but I can’t. It won’t leave my mind, and I don’t even remember it. Any of it.”

Massu frowns as he presumably considers on the right way to deal with this. “Want to get drunk?”

“Okay,” Shige jumps to agree, but they’re nowhere near ready to leave. You don’t rush gyoza.

*

Waking up hungover on Massu’s couch is a lot better than the last time, but his mental state is worse. All getting drunk accomplished is uncovering faint remnants of that last time, a flash of skin or a hint of a tingle on his lips. He and Ryo had kissed, Shige had deducted that much, but he can’t recall how it felt or what Ryo tasted like or whether it was initially what had started their tryst or an afterthought in the heat of passion.

“You’re a mess,” Massu informs him as he trots to the kitchen to make breakfast, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and Shige hates him a little for never getting hangovers. “You should go get some fresh air.”

“Yeah, maybe I will,” Shige mutters as he heaves himself up from the couch and grabs his hat. It’s cold outside, but it feels good on his burning face, and he figures while he’s out he can pick up some headache medicine from the conbini down the street.

This turns out to be a bad idea. A very bad idea, maybe the worst life decision Shige’s ever made. Or it could possibly be the best idea, that ‘twist of fate’ they talk about in dramas all the time, because the man in front of him in line is none other than Nishikido Ryo.

“Hey,” Ryo says coolly when he turns to leave and notices Shige. “You don’t live around here. Did you move?”

“Crashed at Massu’s,” Shige replies, his eyes twitching at the bright light.

“Getting around, are you?” Ryo scoffs, and Shige glares until Ryo laughs. “I’m _kidding_ , fuck. Call me when you’re not a crab ass.”

“Call you?” Shige repeats. His tongue feels thick in his mouth as he absently pays for his pills and tears into them.

“Yeah,” Ryo says. “We’re friends, right? Don’t let it be weird, Shige. Call me and we’ll hang out or something.”

“Yeah, okay,” Shige mumbles, nodding quickly before jogging back to Massu’s building. He has absolutely no intentions of calling Ryo, ever, yet he can’t bring himself to delete the number from his phone.

*

Predictably, it’s Koyama who makes Shige finally contact Ryo. “Grudges aren’t healthy,” Koyama lectures. “It’s so much easier to forgive than go on being angry. Ryo-chan clearly wants to stay in touch with you, otherwise he wouldn’t keep calling you.”

Shige decides not to point out that there’s been enough touching between them, even if Massu’s amused face almost gives him away. He just sighs and picks up his phone, dialing Ryo’s number under Koyama’s expectant eyes. Ryo doesn’t answer, so Shige leaves a lame message about wanting to try a new restaurant, which Ryo should like since it serves rice.

Koyama’s shaking his head as Shige hangs up, but it gets him off his case for the rest of the day. Ryo calls back later, when Shige’s too busy to answer, and through phone tag they coordinate an outing for the upcoming weekend. In the middle of the day, a good distance from either of their apartments, where there should be absolutely no temptation to have a repeat of the last time.

He only has to squash down a little bit of rage when he sees Ryo’s face again, but Ryo’s grinning at him and Koyama’s words ring in his ear. The least he can do is try to forgive him, since Ryo’s so happy to see him and already chatting about something dumb Uchi did and it’s the best neutral ground they could have.

Ryo asks him about his book and seems genuinely interested as Shige rambles about it, then Shige asks him if he’s working on any new songs and Ryo’s eyes light up. Shige’s forgotten how excited Ryo gets when he talks about music, the passion in his voice that draws in anyone who listens. There’s a segue over to his family and Shige finds himself smiling as Ryo mocks his brothers with love and dotes upon his sister. By the time he gets to Eito, Shige can’t even be mad anymore.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out while Ryo’s making fun of Ohkura’s hair. “I was a dick about… you know. That night.”

“You’ve always been a dick,” Ryo says with a shrug. “That’s why I like you. Birds of a feather and all.”

Shige just laughs and notices the sun setting outside. “You think it’s safe to have a drink?”

“I don’t know, are you going to jump me again?” Ryo asks with a smug face.

“I started it?!” Shige squeaks out. “I thought you didn’t remember!”

“I don’t,” Ryo replies, his grin widening. “I’m just fucking with you. You should see your face right now.”

Narrowing his eyes, which makes Ryo snicker harder, Shige orders a beer and Ryo does the same. They spend another three hours sitting and talking about whatever comes to mind, gradually breaching the taboo topics of the other NEWS members and finally Yamapi, whom Shige’s surprised to learn Ryo rarely sees anymore, and Shige’s feathers don’t ruffle at all.

“I’m sorry, too, you know,” Ryo finally says. “I never wanted to have to make that choice. I’m sure I already said this to you the last time, but since neither one of us remember it, it warrants repeating.”

Shige just nods. “Apology accepted,” and he means it.

*

In a way, it’s like nothing changed. It’s been so long since NEWS have physically been together as six members that it’s easier for Shige to separate the two, working with Koyama, Massu, and Tegoshi while hanging out with Ryo in his private time. Eito have a break in the spring, but Ryo lands back-to-back drama roles and Shige hardly sees him before NEWS tours over the summer. It’s then that Shige realizes that the main reason he misses Ryo in NEWS is because he misses _Ryo_.

“Nice to see you outside of work again,” Massu says pointedly as they bar-hop in Osaka. “I was starting to forget what you look like without a microphone in your face.”

“Oh, stop it,” Shige chides him, bumping into his shoulder as Massu laughs. “I’ve been… rekindling a lost friendship.”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Massu asks, and Shige punches him this time. “And getting defensive just makes you look guilty. How is he, anyway?”

“He’s good,” Shige answers, feeling a little proud that he can actually answer this question with confidence. “He’ll never get tired of playing a dad, it seems. He keeps sending me pictures of the little baby on his drama set now.”

“That’s cute,” says Massu, not facetiously at all, and Shige just grins. “I’m glad you got over your Nishikido-kun angst. It’s nice to see you happy again.”

Shige opens his mouth to protest, then realizes it’s the truth. He must be making a bewildered face, because Massu just pats him on the shoulder and throws back the rest of his drink.

“Happy,” Shige repeats, thinking about Ryo’s smiling face and the excited tone in Ryo’s voice and how he feels when he and Ryo make plans to meet up. “Fuck me, I think I… like him.”

Wordlessly, Massu puts a shot of something shiny in front of Shige and Shige throws it back as his previously scattered feelings rearrange themselves into an obvious understanding, and all he can think is that it’s ironic he’s in Osaka right now.

*

It should be awkward, but it’s not. Ryo shines brighter the next time Shige sees him, but he’s old enough to keep himself in check. If he looks at Ryo any longer than usual, Ryo doesn’t notice. He’s used to people looking at him, anyway.

“I missed your birthday,” Ryo says as they walk aimlessly through the mall.

“I was on tour -” Shige starts.

“I know that,” Ryo cuts him off. “I meant I owe you a present. Is there anything you want?”

Shige’s ears burn with his initial thought, but he just shakes his head. “I didn’t get you anything last year. Don’t worry about it.”

“Nah,” Ryo says. “There has to be _something_ you want.”

“Just the pleasure of your company,” Shige replies sarcastically, and Ryo laughs.

“Fine, at least let me treat you to dinner. Wherever you want to go.”

Shige picks the most expensive place he can think of, which is also extremely high class and Ryo agrees, making arrangements to go home and change before Shige can tell him he’s kidding. Shige’s head spins with what lays ahead as he suits up at his own place, fluffing out his hair and having a bit of an internal struggle before he decides to go with his nice date cologne. It’s the kind Ryo had initially given him two birthdays ago, which Shige liked enough to keep buying. He wonders if Ryo will notice.

Whether he does or not, Shige doesn’t actually know, because he gets one look at Ryo all dressed up and all he knows is the fuzz in his head. Ryo’s actually more casual than Shige in a blazer and dress pants, but with the air of a rock star and Shige can’t keep his eyes off of him.

“My contacts were bothering me,” Ryo greets him, and Shige belatedly realizes Ryo thinks he’s staring at his glasses. “You look like a hotshot lawyer.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Shige replies, and Ryo laughs as they walk into the restaurant and wait to be seated. It doesn’t take very long and they’re sitting at a little table in the corner, right across from each other and Shige hopes the lighting is dim enough that Ryo doesn’t notice his blatant staring.

“So how was the tour?” Ryo asks casually as they skim the menu, and Shige switches gears enough to fill Ryo in on the past four months of his life. In return, Shige hears all about Ryo’s two dramas and his costars, particularly the little ones. He has a sparkle in his eye when he talks about the baby and Shige’s heart breaks at the sight.

The atmosphere is considerably different from the other times they’ve hung out, but Shige blames that on the location. It doesn’t do much to help Shige’s ‘condition’, though; he honestly doesn’t understand how Ryo can’t see it on his face, in his eyes that don’t leave Ryo’s, but Ryo has always been bad about looking people in the eye and focuses on the menu instead, shifting his attention to his food when it arrives.

Shige kind of wishes Ryo would notice. That he would call Shige on his weird behavior and figure out its cause so that Shige doesn’t have to go through this torture anymore. It could ruin everything he’s worked so hard to rebuild all year, but at least he would know whether Ryo feels the same or not. At this point, not having Ryo in his life anymore seems like a better option than having him and not being able to _have_ him.

He makes it until the end of the meal. Ryo doesn’t even flinch at the amount of the check and just hands over his card, flashing Shige a smile when Shige bows his head in thanks and Ryo politely holds the door open for him as they leave.

“Ryo,” Shige says suddenly, the sound of his own voice surprising him after an hour of replaying it in his head. “I have to tell you something.”

Ryo’s face instantly turns concerned – Shige must look really worried – and he leads them a little ways away from the busy restaurant before replying, “What is it? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Shige assures him, and his heart races even more at how relieved Ryo looks. “I just… I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“Just say it,” Ryo says. “You’re killing me here.”

Shige laughs nervously. “Now you know how I feel.”

“Shige,” Ryo says, and he actually looks up into Shige’s eyes. “Tell me.”

“I’m sorry, but I like you,” Shige blurts out. “I think.”

Time seems to freeze, at least Ryo doesn’t move for a full three seconds as he stares at Shige before casting his eyes down to the ground, and Shige lets out a breath that feels like he’s been holding it in for a month. It’s the exact reaction he expected, so he’s not disappointed, and he actually smiles as the weight lifts off his shoulders.

“It’s okay,” he says quickly. “I didn’t think you would feel the same way, so don’t worry about hurting my feelings. I’ll get over it, eventually.”

Ryo doesn’t move.

“I’m going to leave before this gets any more awkward,” Shige goes on. “Thank you for dinner, and I understand if you don’t call me again.”

He turns on his heel and starts to walk away, the warm summer night all around him as his mind clears for the first time in a long while. He’s not even walking fast, just putting one foot in front of the other at a regular pace, like it’s a metaphor for the rest of his life starting from this very moment.

“Shige.”

Ryo’s voice is far away now, but it’s followed by footsteps and then there’s a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and Shige’s next breath is stolen by Ryo. It takes his brain a few seconds to register that he’s actually being kissed, and by the time he actively feels lips against his, they’re gone.

“Stupid,” Ryo grumbles, and Shige watches him stare at his shoulder. “Don’t apologize or say things like ‘I think’ when you confess. It makes you look uncool.”

“I am uncool,” Shige replies, his heart pounding and his lips tingling. “Ryo -”

“You are incredibly uncool, and that’s why I like you, too.” Ryo’s chest heaves in a visible breath as he slides his glasses off his nose and squints at Shige. “Now kiss me back before I change my mind.”

He doesn’t have to tell Shige twice. Shige grabs his face and descends upon him, pressing their lips together and Ryo’s hands clutch onto his blazer as they come together again and again. Shige almost laughs when he feels the first drop of rain, but all he does is give in to the cliche, dropping his arms to Ryo’s waist as he holds him close and deepens the kiss.

“If I take you home, will you remember it this time?” Ryo whispers, sounding a little wounded, and Shige pauses at the realization that Ryo never forgot about that time to begin with.

“Only if you never lie to me again,” Shige answers, and Ryo pulls him into the nearest cab.

*

They’re both soaked by the time they get to Ryo’s apartment, but that just makes it even more fulfilling to pull off each other’s clothes, leaving a trail of wet garments from the front door all the way down the hall to Ryo’s bedroom. There’s nothing left but hot skin by the time Ryo pulls Shige down onto his bed, moaning when Shige rubs against him and it’s the most erotic sound Shige’s ever heard.

“Shige,” Ryo gasps, and Shige grinds harder. “Fuck.”

“Getting there,” Shige mumbles, and Ryo moans again. “God, Ryo.”

“You don’t have to call me God,” Ryo jokes, and Shige scoffs. “Not _yet_ , anyway.”

Shige drops down to kiss his neck, and Ryo tosses his head back to give him more access. “Shut up.”

“Shut me up,” Ryo says, and instantly Shige’s hand is between them, wrapping around Ryo’s cock and pulling the filthiest moan from his throat. Shige can feel it against his lips, which drop down further to trail wet kisses down Ryo’s chest and lick his nipples.

Ryo’s arching and squirming and moaning and Shige loves it, being able to make him do this, his eyes on Ryo’s face as he continues down. He hears something unintelligible as he presses his lips to the head of Ryo’s cock, tasting the bitter precome and feeling it harden even more in his hand before sucking it in.

“Shige,” Ryo gets out, and Shige feels like the world’s best lover at the way his name sounds in that tone. Ryo’s hands drop to fist Shige’s hair, hips rocking against his face and Shige loves how Ryo falls apart beneath him, taking him in as far as he can and tonguing the sensitive underside of his length.

Then Ryo’s fingers yank on his hair and Shige realizes he wants him to _stop_ , casting him an incredulous look as he’s forcefully pulled up Ryo’s body and back into his mouth.

“You need to fuck me,” Ryo says around his tongue. “ _Now_.”

“Do you have -?” Shige starts, the rest of his question muffled by Ryo’s mouth as Ryo bangs around in his nightstand and pushes a bottle into Shige’s hands without pulling away. Quickly Shige pops the cap, dribbling some onto the fingers of his left hand and finds his way between Ryo’s legs, circling the small hole before slipping one of his fingers in.

Shige doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Ryo moan, gently stretching him with one finger, then two, and finally three as Ryo takes Shige’s cock in his hand to roll on a condom and coat it in lube while Shige adds his own groans to the vocal track. Soon Ryo’s rocking back against Shige’s touch, gasping every time Shige hits something inside him that makes him jerk involuntarily, and Ryo has to seize Shige’s wrist with all of his strength to pointedly move them along.

Shige thinks he should say something cool and sexy just before he unites them, but all he does is look down at Ryo’s heated eyes and he’s back in his mouth, licking Ryo’s lips open and he feels Ryo’s next moan against his tongue as he eases himself inside. He wants to give Ryo some time to adjust, but Ryo’s clutching onto him and urging him to move and Shige can no longer hold back his primal instincts to _fuck_. He thrusts hard and fast, but Ryo keeps up, nails digging into his back with how much he loves it, and Shige loops his arms around Ryo’s knees to get more depth until they’re both crying out from the pressure.

They stay like that forever, at least what feels like forever since Shige has no concept of time, only Ryo and Ryo’s dirty fucking moans and the heat from their efforts. Shige’s completely covered in sweat, more drenched than when they were in the rain, and he can’t drag himself away from Ryo’s mouth despite his obvious distraction. He vaguely feels one of Ryo’s hands detach from his shoulder blade and shove between them, fisting his own cock and everything escalates from there, Ryo’s teeth sinking into Shige’s bottom lip as he arches and comes.

It hurts, but it also gets him off harder than ever before, grabbing Ryo by the hips and fucking him as hard as he can until his orgasm hits him like a bullet train. His long, satisfied groan resounds in his own ears, his nerves tingling all over as they come down, making no effort to move despite the mess between them.

“ _How_ could I have possibly forgotten that,” he gasps against Ryo’s lips, struggling to catch his breath as well as clear the fog in his head.

“Because you’re dumb,” Ryo answers, equally as breathless. “But I like you anyway.”

“I’ll never forget again,” Shige promises, and Ryo smiles into their kiss.


End file.
